


Namecalling

by therealmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmccoy/pseuds/therealmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bones gets ridiculously mushy or... maybe he just gets off on annoying Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namecalling

**Author's Note:**

> This is old work. Originally posted on LJ.

  
  
"Hey, Honeydrop!"  
  
  
".. what did you call me?"  
  
  
"BonBon?"  
  
  
".....?"  
  
  
"Starshine?"  
  
  
".. Bones.."  
  
  
"Smoochie?"  
  
  
"Bones."  
  
  
"Cookiecrumb?"  
  
  
"Bones!"  
  
  
"What's wrong, my lil' muffin?"  
  
  
"What the _hell_ have you been smoking, Bones?!"  
  
  
"Dunno what you're talking 'bout, Angelcakes.."  
  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
  
"Stop what, Diamond eyes?"  
  
  
"Stop calling me weird shit!"  
  
  
"I never called you 'weird shit', Kissypoo."  
  
  
"..... Dammit, Bones! Stop calling me all these names!"  
  
  
"What? You don't like 'em, Lambchop?"  
  
  
"No, I don't like being called 'lampchop'. Seriously, what the hell, Bones?"  
  
  
"....Peaces?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Cuddlebear?"  
  
  
"If anything, _you're_ Cuddlebear."  
  
  
  
"Only because you love it when I cuddle you. How 'bout Cornflake?"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Babydoll?"  
  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
  
"Bubblebutt?"  
  
  
"No-HEY! I have a fit ass!"  
  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm and don't I know it. Snoodlebug?"  
  
  
"No. Will you _stop_?"  
  
  
"Sugarplum?"  
  
  
"I **HATE** that nickname! And I _hate_ plums!!"  
  
  
" _Ow_! Fuck, Pancake, no need to get violent. ... you hate plums?"  
  
  
"Yeah! And you know damn well why!"  
  
  
"Awww, come on, Dumplin'. She didn't mean a thing."  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Is that why you still call her?"  
  
  
"Now just a minute, Rainbow Midget. She calls _me_. Besides, you know you're the only one who gets to take a bite out of this plum. You're my main squeeze."  
  
  
"Oh my God. Did you accidentally shoot yourself with cordrazine or something?"  
  
  
"Nope. What's wrong with a little nickname? You've got one for me, Sweetcheeks."  
  
  
"A _good_ one. I don't go around calling you Gummybear or... Dr. Love."  
  
  
"Not sure about 'Gummybear', but you can call me Dr. Love all ya want, Snowflake."  
  
  
".. I'll call you that in front of Spock if you don't stop?"  
  
  
"Now, Cutiepie, that ain't exactly fair. You know he'll get jealous."  
  
  
"... I'll maroon his ass on an _asteroid_ if he does. You're _mine_!"  
  
  
"You know I am, darlin'"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"What? No protest? Oh, don't tell me you like that one. Do ya? _Darlin'_?"  
  
  
"....no..."  
  
  
"I think you're lyin'. I think you _love_ the thought of being my delicious, sexy, dirty darlin'."  
  
  
"... _Bones_!"  
  
  
"Sshh. You're so impatient. There's no rush, Princess."  
  
  
" Oh, FUCK YOU!!"  
  
  
"I fully intend to, Jim."


End file.
